I Think I'm Pregnant
by Erune
Summary: “Hei, kau sudah dapat bulan ini?” “Terakhir aku dapat, sudah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu.” “Telat datang? Kau benar-benar hamil, ya?”


**A/N**: Sebelumnya saya minta maaf apabila anda menemukan kejanggalan/keburukan/kehancuran pada fic ini. Fic ini terinspirasi saat saya dan seorang teman (sebut saja pachuika) sedang menganalisis lagu I Think I'm Pregnant-nya SoKo (entah analisis kami benar atau tidak). Inti mungkin memang sama dengan (analisis) lagunya, tapi yang lainnya sudah saya rombak sebisa saya. Hope you'll enjoy it :)  
**warning**: semi AU, OOC kali.**  
disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & I think I'm Pregnant © SoKo

**

* * *

**

I Think I'm Pregnant

* * *

"Ino~!" pekik seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda sambil memeluk dengan kasar seseorang yang bernama Ino.

"Kyaah! Sakura, jangan tiba-tiba meluk gini dong! Sakit tahu," protes Ino.

"Ehehe. Kangen sih. Kita kan udah lama banget nggak ketemu," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ulah teman baiknya itu. Dia dan Sakura memang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sejak setahun yang lalu, Ino harus melaksanakan misinya di Iwagakure dan baru hari ini dia kembali ke Konoha.

"Hei, Ino. Apa kau melihat ada perubahan pada diriku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm... Coba kulihat apa yang berubah darimu, Sakura," ujar Ino sambil sok mengamati Sakura. Sakura pun berdiri tegak sambil cengengesan.

"Apakah aku tambah seksi, Ino?" goda Sakura.

"Hm... Tidak, tuh," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. "Tinggimu juga tidak bertambah, sama seperti dulu, dadamu juga tidak tambah besar dan... Sepertinya keriput mulai muncul di wajahmu, Sakura."

Sakura kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau menyebalkan, Ino."

"Haha. Maaf, aku hanya mencoba untuk berkata jujur," ujar Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura pun memukul Ino. Ino memukul Sakura. Dan terjadilah perang InoSaku ketigaratus satu.

"Hah, hah. Ingat Sakura, kita sudah dewasa. Sudah duapuluh tahun. Nggak malu berantem kayak gini?" kata Ino sambil terengah-engah.

"Yah. Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak malu. Hehehe." Sakura tertawa. "Habisnya, ini cara kita untuk menunjukkan keakraban kita, kan?"

Ino setuju dengan pendapat Sakura. Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Bagi mereka, pertengkaran adalah tanda bahwa mereka akrab, berteman. Bilamana ada hari yang kosong tanpa pertengkaran dan adu mulut, itu berarti hari buruk bagi mereka. Menunjukkan bahwa persahabatan mereka sedang retak.

"Ino, Ino, apa saja yang kau lakukan di Iwa—" Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya dan membulatkan matanya. "Ino! Kau ganti style?"

Ino menatap Sakura dengan heran, "Ha? Style?"

"Iya. Biasanya kau selalu memakai baju yang mengumbar perut. Sekarang, kenapa kau malah pakai jaket? Apa kau sudah direkrut oleh Team 8?" tanya Sakura.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Menunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Sejurus kemudian, dia angkat kepalanya yang dihiasi senyuman manis. "Soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kedinginan bila memakai baju yang terbuka seperti itu."

"Aku tidak percaya," ujar Sakura serius. "Aku yakin ada hal yang kau sembunyikan."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura. Memang apa salahnya kalau sekali-kali aku memakai jaket?" ucap Ino.

"Aku yakin ada apa-apanya," ujar Sakura. Sakura dengan tenaga supernya pun menarik Ino ke sebuah gang sempit dan menyudutkannya ke tembok.

"Sakura. Apa-apaan sih? Kalau ada yang melihat, bisa-bisa kita dianggap melakukan yang nggak-nggak!" protes Ino.

"Diam dan terima saja!" bentak Sakura. Ino pun diam dengan pasrah.

Sakura pun dengan segera memegang ujung jaket Ino dan menyibakkannya ke atas sehingga tampaklah perut Ino yang biasanya dia pamerkan itu.

Sakura terlihat begitu kaget saat dia melihat perut Ino. Bahkan mata emeraldnya hampir keluar. "I-Ino... Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa?"

"Akh! Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!" bentak Ino.

"Tapi Ino, perutmu! Perutmu buncit! Siapa yang menghamilimu?!" ujar Sakura panik.

"Aku tahu perutku buncit, makanya aku pakai jaket! Tapi, bisakah kau kecilkan sedikit suara TOAmu itu, Sakura?!" pekik Ino. Dia tidak sadar kalau suaranya sama besar dengan suara Sakura sehingga muncullah orang-orang yang terpancing oleh keributan yang mereka timbulkan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seseorang yang lewat.

"Maaf, tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Ino. Sakura dan Ino pun menghilang dari tempat itu dengan jurus menghilang.

***

Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah taman. Taman yang sepi. Hanya suara cicitan burung dan gemericik air kolam yang terdengar sebelum mereka berdua tiba dan bicara empat mata.

"Jadi, siapa yang menghamilimu, Ino?" Sakura bertanya dengan serius.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura! Bahkan kehamilanku tidak jelas!" ujar Ino frustasi. "Padahal, sudah tiga bulan aku tidak melakukannya."

"Jadi, empat bulan yang lalu, kau melakukakannya?" ujar Sakura kaget.

"I-iya," jawab Ino sambil malu-malu.

"Oh, Ino. Kau mendapat karma. Inilah akibatnya bila kau melakukannya sebelum menikah," ujar Sakura kecewa. Dia terlihat frustasi seperti Ino. Tentu saja, karena masalah Ino berarti masalahnya juga.

"Tapi, aku sudah menikah, Sakura!" ujar Ino. Sakura pun terkaget-kaget lagi.

"Dengan siapa?!" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tentu saja dengan Sai! Memangnya dengan siapa lagi?"

"Haah. Percuma aku histeris. Baguslah kalau ternyata kau dan Sai sudah menikah. Aku ucapkan selamat karena sebentar lagi kalian akan mendapatkan buah hati kalian."

"Kami menikah secara _backstreet_," ungkap Ino.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu menikah secara _backstreet_?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ayahku belum tahu kalau ternyata aku sudah menikah. Dan dia bisa sangat marah kalau mengetahuinya. Apalagi kalau sampai dia tahu bahwa dia akan mempunyai cucu."

"Aneh."

"Ya, Memang aneh. Tapi inilah kenyataan. Saat itu aku dan Sai tiba-tiba ingin mengikat jalinan cinta kami dalam pernikahan. Aku ingin kedua orangtuaku datang, tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk menghubungi mereka. Jadilah aku dan Sai menikah tanpa restu orangtua," jelas Ino.

"Sebegitu nafsunya kah kalian sehingga menikah tanpa restu dari orangtua? Bukannya itu tidak sah namanya?"

"Ah! Saat itu kami bilang kalau kami tidak punya orangtua. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu! Itu terjadi sangat tiba-tiba, Sakura! Tiba-tiba!"

Sakura hanya mendesah dengan panjang. "Sudahlah, nanti aku bantu kau bicara dengan orangtuamu."

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Kau memang sahabatku!" peluk Ino. Sakura pun membalas pelukan Ino. Mereka pun saling berpelukan di taman yang sepi itu. Pelukan hangat sesama sahabat.

***

"Ino, kau sudah menstruasi bulan ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Terakhir aku dapat, sudah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu."

"Telat datang? Kau benar-benar hamil, ya?"

"Oh, Sakura. Kau tahu kan, aku memang sering telat datang bulan. Hal ini tidak bisa dijadikan patokan apakah aku hamil atau tidak."

"Lalu Ino, kau sudah tes kehamilan pakai _test-pack_ belum, sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum. Aku tidak berani. Untuk pergi membelinya pun, aku takut," ujar Ino sedih.

"Kenapa kau tak menyuruh Sai untuk membelinya?"

"Sai tidak tahu kalau aku mengandung. Dia masih ada misi di Iwa. Aku tak mau mengganggunya."

"Oh, Ino. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengertian seperti ini," desah Sakura. "Aku antarkan kau membeli _test-pack_nya. Kau hanya perlu mengikutiku dan menjawab 'ya' pada setiap ucapanku," perintah Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Ino.

-

"Mas, ada _test-pack_?"

"Ada. Mbak mau ngecek kehamilan, ya?" kata penjaga toko sambil menyerahkan _test-pack_ kepada Sakura.

"Nggak. Kakak sepupu saya yang memesan. Dia yang ingin mengecek. Iya kan, Ino?"

"Ya."

"Masa? Pasti Mbak bohong deh."

"Ah, Mas nggak percaya? Telepon aja kakak sepupu saya. Iya kan, Ino?"

"Ya."

"Oh. Jadi, mbak berambut pirang ini yang mau ngecek?"

"Ya. Ups!"

'Ino! Baka!' jerit Sakura dalam hati. Dia pun segera melesat bersama Ino setelah mengambil _test-pack_ dan meletakkan selembar uang.

***

'Tok tok'

"Ino, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Dia sedang menunggui Ino yang sedang mengetes kehamilannya dengan _test-pack_ di WC umum.

'Krek,' bunyi pintu WC dibuka.

"Sakura, negatif," ujar Ino. Sakura sumringah. Tapi, raut wajah Ino tampak tidak bahagia.

"Kenapa, Ino? Bukankah hasilnya negatif?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya hasil _test-pack_ ini. Mungkin _test-pack_ ini rusak," cemas Ino.

"Aduh, Ino. Kau pesimis sekali, sih. Kan sudah lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kalau hasil tesnya negatif," ujar Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan perutku membuncit, Sakura?!" Ino mulai menitikkan airmatanya dan mengecilkan suaranya. "Mungkin, mungkin ada tumor di perutku..."

"Sabarlah, Ino." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Ino dengan memeluknya. "Kau harus berpikir positif, Ino. Mungkin saja kau masuk angin sehingga perutmu menjadi kembung."

"Tapi ini sudah seminggu, Sakura! Seminggu!" pekik Ino.

"Ino, tenang! Tidak ada tumor di perutmu! Berpikir positif, Ino! Positif!" jelas Sakura kepada Ino. Ino melihat mata Sakura yang berkata tegas padanya dan Ino kembali menangis dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Sakura, hik, aku tidak mau meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sai. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan semua teman-temanku. Lebih baik aku mengandung bayi daripada mengandung tumor..."

"Tenang, Ino. Itu bukan tumor. Sudah kubilang untuk berpikir positif, kan? Perutmu hanya kembung." Sakura menenangkan.

"Tapi..."

"Cukup, Ino. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat Tsunade-sama agar dia bisa memeriksamu," bujuk Sakura. Ino hanya mengangguk.

***

"Tsunade-sama. Apa yang terjadi pada Ino? Dia mengeluh kalau perutnya membuncit dan sakit," ujar Sakura penasaran. Sekarang dia hanya berdua dengan Tsunade di kantornya Tsunade. Ino belum keluar dari ruang periksa. Dia masih menangis.

"Ino mengandung," ujar Tsunade datar.

"Mengandung? Jadi ada janin di perutnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan. Bukan janin. Hmm. Aku merasakan ada gumpalan di perut Ino. Aku tidak yakin itu apa."

"Pasti itu tumor! Pasti!" Tiba-tiba Ino masuk ke kantor Tsunade dengan menjerit dan disertai isakan tangis.

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ino.

"Ino, tenang. Itu bukan tumor," Sakura memeluk Ino yang menangis untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja, Ino. Itu bukan tumor. Hanya segumpal... Err... Pokonya, makan saja obat ini. Dijamin kau akan langsung sembuh," ujar Tsunade seraya menyerahkan sebutir pil berwarna putih yang sudah dibungkus dalam plastik berwarna biru bening. Sekarang silahkan kalian pergi dari sini. Aku mau istirahat. Masalah sepele seperti ini saja harus aku yang turun tangan. Cih."

"Terimakasih, Tsunade-sama. Maaf mengganggu anda," pamit Sakura. Dia merasa tidak enak karena mengganggu Tsunade. Mereka pun meninggalkan kantor Tsunade.

-

"Hik, hik." Ino masih menangis. Mereka sekarang berada di rumah Sakura.

"Ino, tenang! Kau tidak seperti Ino yang biasanya," ujar Sakura. "Sekarang, cepat makan pil ini. Mungkin dengan memakan pil ini, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Sakura segera menyiapkan segelas air putih untuk Ino. Ino pun dengan ragu menelan obatnya.

"Bagaimana, Ino? Sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ukh. Ukh. Huek!" Ino memegang perutnya dengan tangan kirinya serta memegang mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan kedua kakinya, Ino segera melesat ke kamar kecil.

"Ino! Ino! Ada apa?" Sakura mengejar Ino.

Ino masuk ke kamar kecil, tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara dari dalam kamar kecil.

'UUH'

'BRUT'

'CURRR'

'AAH'

'BRUT'

'CURRR'

"Ino! Kau ngapain di dalam?!" tanya Sakura sambil menggedor pintu kamar kecil. Tapi Ino tidak menjawab.

Sekitar limabelas menit kemudian, Ino pun keluar dari kamar kecil sambil memegang perutnya.

Dengan tampang yang kelelahan, Ino berkata, "Sakura... Ternyata aku mengandung 'mentega'."

**

* * *

**

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N**: Makasih udah baca ^^ Kalau ada keluhan, silahkan bertanya atau mengkritik.  
Eh? Nggak ngerti maksud scene terakhir?  
Oke. Read this:

"Ino? Apa maksudmu kau mengandung 'mentega'?"

"Aku baru saja melahirkan kandunganku."

"Ino, bicaramu ngelantur."

"Sepertinya pil tadi adalah obat pencahar."

"Jadi?"

"Karena makan obat pencahar itu, aku melahirkan mentega."

"Ha?"

"Aku lupa. Ternyata, sudah seminggu aku tidak melahirkan mentega."

"Apa sih?"

"Aku habis melahirkan mentega."

"Maksud—"

Stop! Cut, cut, Sakura! Oke. Sudah mengerti bukan? *dilempar modem*  
Semoga semua orang yang baca fic ini, apalagi mereview, BAB-nya lancar. Amin! ^^


End file.
